


A Little Red

by SimplyAlexei



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAlexei/pseuds/SimplyAlexei
Summary: A SasuHina Drabble based on "Little Red Riding Hood" (Originally posted on Fanfiction.net in 2014)





	

Once upon a time in certain little village there was a little girl, the prettiest creature who was ever seen. A girl who had creamy pearl eyes and long dark hair. She was a little quiet, a little shy and unsure of herself, and her cheeks were always just a little red. Before dying, her mother was excessively fond of her. Her grandmother, alive, doted on her still more. This kind woman had a dark red cloak made for her oldest granddaughter, so as to match her always rosy cheeks.  
One day, the little girl's father, having bought some cakes, said to her, "Go, my daughter and see how your grandmother is doing, for I've been told she's become very ill. Take her this cake, and this little pot of tea too."  
She set out immediately for her grandmother's house, which was all the way across the forest.  
As she was going through the wood, she didn't realize there was a man with the eyes of a wolf following her. He had a very great mind to eat her up, but dared not, for she was too precious to the villagers, and he would surely be hunted and killed for such a thing. So instead, he followed her deeper and deeper into the forest.  
The, surely unaware before, was surprised when, halfway to her grandmother's house, she was stopped by a strange man who seemed to have appeared out of the trees. He asked her where she was going, and the poor child was so scared she couldn't even lie. "I-I am g-going to see my g-grandmother to give her th-these cakes and a pot of t-tea."  
"Does she live far off?" The raven-haired wolf-man circled her, his red eyes flashing.  
"V-very far..."  
"Well, it would be a shame, should you not reach her by the morn." He felt it was only fair that he should not lie to the black haired beauty, for in the end, he knew he would eat her and it was such an injustice to try to trick her with her silver eyes already shining with fear.  
Trying to distract him, the girl let the first thought that came to her mind slip from her tongue. "What long legs you have..."  
He smiles pleasently. "The better to catch you with if you should try to run a away."  
"What big hands you have..."  
He took a sauntering step forward. "The better to hold you close, if you should try to struggle, as a smart girl oughtn't do."  
"What red eyes you have..."  
He caressed her cheek with a single finger. "Oh, the better to look into your soul and find all of your secrets."  
"W-what... big... mouth..."  
He leaned in, his lips brushing close her ear, and whispered. "I think you know what that's for."


End file.
